A representative technology for managing a portable end device may include a device management (DM) technology of an Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). A DM opens a bidirectional session between the DM server and a DM client, and sends and receives DM commands through the session to perform end device management. The DM client may start the session by Package 1 sent to the DM server in order to open the DM session, while when the DM server determines that the end device management is required, the DM server may request the DM session to the DM client by sending a DM notification called Package 0. When the DM client receives the DM notification from the DM server, the DM client sends Package 1 to the DM server to start the DM session.
Although the DM session is the bidirectional session, the DM commands that are sent and received through the DM session have an asymmetric characteristic. That is, the DM server may send all DM commands to the DM client, but the DM client may send a command of replacing device information (DevInfo)/device detail information (DevDetailInfo) of the DM server and results, and an only alert to the DM server.
The DM provides a user authorization framework based on challenge-credential. The framework provides a bidirectional authorization service in which the DM server and the DM client may authorize each other and allows various authorization mechanisms such as MD5, HTTP-Digest, basic authorization, and the like to be used. When the authorization method is used, a party that requests the authorization sends a challenge to the other party. Since the DM is the bidirectional authorization as described above, both the DM client and the DM server may send the challenge. The other party that receives the challenge needs to send its own credential information and receives the credential to authorize the other party.
The DM is one kind of framework for managing an end device and software management, event monitoring, locking function for security, and the like which are representatively discussed in management of a portable end device are handled by an additional management object (MO). A representative MO includes a software component management object (SCOMO) having a management function of software installed in the end device, a lock and wipe management object (LAWMO) that is capable of remotely locking and wiping a function of the end device, a software and application control management object (SACMO) that is capable of performing transaction by remotely configuring a process in the end device, a gateway management object (GwMO) that enables device management when the DM server and the DM client are disabled to be directly connected to each other due to a firewall and an NAT, and the like.
A representative MO which is not mentioned above may include a trap management object (TrapMO) and the TrapMO performs a function to monitor an event of a mobile device and report related information. A type of the monitoring event may include call setup failure, battery level, RF loss, memory usage level, DM account modified, external storage attached, S/W or H/W faults, and the like. The function to monitor and report a state of the end device is very useful and for example, a function to monitor the RF loss may be a great help in enhancing a coverage of a base station.
Respective trap events in the end device are distinguished with unique trap identification information (Trap ID). Herein, a trap may mean that a particular condition is imposed to detect an event which occurs in a program which is being executed. For example, the DM server needs to perform two steps of registration and notification in order to monitoring a specific trap event (trap_event1) of the DM client. The registration is the step in which the DM server requests monitoring registration to the DM client in order to monitor the specific event (trap_event1) and the notification is the step in which the DM client reports related information to the DM server when the corresponding event (trap_event1) occurs.
The TrapMO provides the function to monitor the event of the end device and the TrapMO may be divided into an inward type and an outward type depending on a reporting destination of event related information. The outward type trap is a trap that transfers, when a corresponding event occurs in the end device, information on the event which occurs to an external server of the end device. In this case, the external server may be a DM server itself that registers the trap event in the end device or a DM server of a third party. The inward type trap is a trap in which information on the trap event which occurs is transferred to not the external server but another component in the end device.